An important part of this proposal will be its educational component, which will train students and postdoctorals at the interfaces between mathematical and computational approaches and "wet-bench" cancer biology, including analyses at both the cell culture and animal (mouse) model levels. While current faculty members are active at these interfaces, the future of integrative cancer biology will be shaped by the trainees who will become the leaders in this emerging area over the next few years. We firmly believe that a true integration of different disciplines is best achieved by the joint training and supervision of trainees so that they become deeply conversant with both sides of any interface - the students rapidly outperform their mentors. Accordingly, we place significant emphasis on efforts to attract students both from cell and molecular biology and from the quantitative fields of computer science and engineering and bring them together in joint research projects with faculty members from these two broad areas, which are increasingly yielding productive synergies.